bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810838 |altname = Mugen |no = 8576 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 134 |animation_idle = 42 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 34, 35, 37, 38, 40, 41, 43, 44, 46, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89 |sbb3_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 20, 7, 20, 7, 20, 7, 10, 7, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb3_totaldistr = 180 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46 |ubb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 10, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb3_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Rude, brash, and reckless, Mugen is a veritable force of nature among swordsmen. Many who thought him harmless have come to find themselves on their knees after daring to provoke him. Indeed, his temper is as sharp as his blade--a fact that caused many to be on their guard around him. But his skills with the sword would serve him well in the new world that he had awoken in, since even if the monsters he and his companions were encountering were less than human (or inhuman entirely), they could still bleed. It is only when he came face to face against a foe he had thought already defeated that Mugen became wary of the world he was brought to. If the dead could be brought back to life, then what else could lie in wait for him and the others? He is about to find out with his blood-soaked sword and seemingly chaotic style. |summon = I don't believe in anything but my own skills. See you around. |fusion = Against a bunch of pansies like you...one of me is plenty! |evolution = I ain't the least bit interested in that crap. I don't wanna rule or be ruled, either one. |hp_base = 7560 |atk_base = 2555 |def_base = 2356 |rec_base = 2422 |hp_lord = 10800 |atk_lord = 3650 |def_lord = 3365 |rec_lord = 3460 |hp_anima = 11917 |rec_anima = 3162 |atk_breaker = 3948 |def_breaker = 3067 |def_guardian = 3663 |rec_guardian = 3311 |def_oracle = 3216 |rec_oracle = 3907 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Down to Business |lsdescription = 200% Atk, 150% max HP, 30% critical rate, 300% spark damage, raises Atk limit to 160k, 30% OD gauge fill rate & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Light, Dark types |lsnote = |bb = Erratic Katana |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction, probable 3 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction, activates Taunt and boosts own Atk, Def and critical rate for 2 turns & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 350% * HP / max HP, 20% chance to recast, 40% Spark vulnerability, 75% chance of 30% crit and element vulnerability, 150% Atk/Def and 30% crit & 35% HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Martelo Rodado |sbbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo Fire attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns, boosts own spark damage for 4 turns & fills OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, +400% multiplier per use up to 2x, 25% chance to recast, 80% HP conversion, 100% self buff & 14% OD fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 6 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 6 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400~1200 |sbbhits3 = 22 |sbbaoe3 = A |sbbdc3 = 22 |sbbmultiplier3 = 200 |sbb3_hpscale = true |sbb3_sp = true |ubb = Champloo Abayo |ubbdescription = 20 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo Fire attack on single foe (25% active Pierce on Fire, Earth, Dark foes), boosts spark damage for 4 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns & boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% Spark, 200% HP conversion & 55% HP |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |dbb = Unholy Union |synergy = Steam |bondunit = Jin (Omni) |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, Atk, Def, critical hit rate, spark damage, spark critical, critical damage, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, spark vulnerability infliction & activates BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 2~0 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Head held high! |esitem = Drinker's Kettle or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 120% Fire elemental damage when Drinker's Kettle or Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped, 25% spark damage and 15% Atk, Def each turn (4 times) for all allies, 30% all parameters & 100% spark damage reduction |esnote = |evofrom = 810837 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable damage reduction to 1 |omniskill4_1_note = 15% chance |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk limit to 200k |omniskill5_2_sp = 15 |omniskill5_2_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill5_2_note = 50% chance |omniskill5_3_sp = 25 |omniskill5_3_desc = Add to LS (200% Fire elemental damage) |omniskill5_4_sp = 15 |omniskill5_4_desc = Add to BB (Boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns) |omniskill5_4_note = 75% boost |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Add to SBB (22 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill5_5_note = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Add to SBB (Probable 3 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction) |omniskill5_6_note = 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 60% |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Add to BB/SBB (Boosts BB Atk for 3 turns) |omniskill5_7_note = 600% boost |omniskill5_8_sp = 25 |omniskill5_8_desc = Add to BB/SBB (fills own BB gauge to max) |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection (Nov ~ Dec 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Mugen2 }}